Každý kluk potřebuje psa
by The Czech Shack
Summary: !X! Alternativní svět, kde Sirius neuprchl z Azkabanu, ale setkává se s Harrym až když mu je podle zákona vydaný na milost a nemilost k potrestání.


**Originál: **Every boy needs a dog

**Odkaz: **juxian**TEČKA**slashcity**TEČKA**net/dog**TEČKA**html (Omlouvám se, je s tím čím dál větší problém. Tečky nahraďte tečkami. :))

**Varování:** násilí, dub-con

**Autor:** Juxian Tang

**Shrnutí: **Alternativní svět, kde Sirius neuprchl z Azkabanu, ale setkává se s Harrym až když mu je podle zákona vydaný na milost a nemilost k potrestání.

**Překlad: **S.L.

* * *

><p><strong>KAŽDÝ KLUK POTŘEBUJE PSA<strong>

Celý život mi lhali. Chlapec, který přežil, a všecky ty ostatní kecy – ani jsem jim nestál za to, aby mi řekli pravdu. Celou pravdu.

Tvrdili, že moje rodiče zabil Voldemort – oh, promiňte, vy-víte-kdo to udělal. Ne, já _nevím kdo._ Protože Dursleyovi mě celé roky oblbovali báchorkou, že moji rodiče byli nezodpovědní řidiči a zabili při nějaké dementní autonehodě.

Myslel jsem, že tajnosti skončily, když jsem v pátém ročníku přišel na to proroctví – že buď zabiju, nebo zemřu. Říkal jsem si, co by mi tak asi ještě mohli tajit, když už vím i tohle.

Spletl jsem se...

Ale teď ho mám před sebou, pravého vraha mých rodičů, strážce jejich tajemství, toho, kdo je udal Voldemortovi. Jediného, komu věřili. Přítele a zrádce v jedné osobě.

Brumbál mi sevře rameno. Jako by se bál, že se na něj vrhnu a zabiju ho holýma rukama. Neudělám to; natolik se ještě ovládat umím.

Mám dost a dost času se s ním vypořádat.

"Harry," osloví mě Brumbál hlasem rodiče, který se snaží přesvědčit nedočkavé děcko, aby si nerozbalilo všechny dárky naráz. No proč ne, vždyť to vlastně je dárek, ten nejlepší, který jsem k sedmnáctinám dostal. "Teď, když jsi dospělý, máš podle kouzelnických zákonů..."

Zajímavé, dřív, když jsem musel bojovat s Voldemortem, celé roky nikoho nevzrušovalo, že ještě nejsem dospělý. Nikdo to neřešil, když jsem se svíjel pod Cruciatem; když mi před očima mučili a zabíjeli přátele. Lepší pozdě, než nikdy – nakonec mi o něm řekli, ale ať si nemyslí, že jim to tajnůstkářství odpustím.

I když už ho mám.

Siriuse Blacka, přítele mého otce. Vlastního _kmotra_.

Jeho oči mají barvu zářivé letní oblohy, a neklidné světlo svíček se odráží v zornicích, rozšířených bolestí nebo strachem. Jestli je to to první, jeho problém – a jestli to druhé? Tím líp. Měl by se bát toho, co jej čeká

"Nejstarší ze všech zákonů," pronese monotónně Brumbál. "Život za život, oko za oko, zub za zub... Zradil tvé rodiče, Harry. Teď ho můžeš přinutit, aby za to zaplatil."

Přesně to mám v úmyslu. Při pouhém pomyšlení se mi pohnou rty, a rozhodně ne k úsměvu. Z téhle grimasy se rozklepal každý slizký Zmijozelák, stačilo se na něj podívat. Ačkoliv tohle Zmijozelák není.

Je to Sirius Black.

Zničím tě, ty hnusná sketo. A udělám to pomalu.

Bělma má podlitá krví a hluboké kruhy pod očima, pohled nemocný a unavený. Šaty má orvané, z ramenou mu visí jen cáry. Je na kost vyzáblý, dírami v košili probleskuje špinavá kůže. Hrbí se, jako by nemohl unést těžké řetězy na zápěstích. I kotníky mu spoutali. Je to přece nebezpečný zločinec, ne snad?

"Drželi jsme jej ve vězení, Harry," pokračuje Brumbál, "dokud nebudeš mít předepsaný věk. Teď je tvůj a můžeš s ním udělat, co uznáš za vhodné."

Už nesvírá mé rameno, jako by mě chtěl zadržet, jen mě po něm lehce plácá. Z toho idiotského zvyku lezu po zdi.

"Do jaké míry?" Daří se mi mluvit studeným hlasem, to se mi líbí. Brumbálovy prsty dál vyklepávají prach z mého hábitu.

"Jakékoliv, Harry. Spáchal vraždu, tudíž se mu můžeš za rodiče pomstít jakýmkoliv způsobem. Smíš jej i připravit o život."

Sirius Black všechno slyší a ani to s ním nehne. Chladnokrevný parchant; ale co jiného čekat od člověka, který je schopný zradit své nejlepší přátele? Zvláštní... představoval jsem si ho jinak, myslel jsem, že bude šeredný jako třeba Voldemort, že se jeho křivá zrada na něm odrazí.

Má modré oči... A vlasy dlouhé, černé, rozcuchané, padají mu přes ramena a rámují vychrtlý, zarostlý obličej s lícními kostmi jako čepele. Tlumené světlo na něj vrhá stíny, v nichž vypadá vyčerpaně. Rty se mu pohnou a rozevřou, chvějí se, když je zkřiví – do úsměvu?

Zešílel? Šestnáct let strávil v Azkabanu – a mozkomoři k Voldemortovi přeběhli teprve vloni. Možná to je šílenství, co mu svítí z očí, když se na mě dívá. Co jiného by to mělo být? Takový divný výraz... hladový. Jako by se mě nemohl dočkat.

Nejspíš byl tak dlouho sám, že je vedle z každého člověka, kterého uvidí.

"Teď, Harry, už jsi dostatečně vyspělý, abys byl schopen vykonat odplatu, na kterou máš právo..."

"Fajn," skočím Brumbálovi do řeči. "Tak že bych začal?"

"Ano, chlapče," odpoví. "Chápu, že jsi netrpělivý. Oh, a prosím, nedělej nic, čeho bys později mohl litovat."

Poznám, že to beztak nemyslí vážně. Někdo to říct musel, jako že bych měl mít slitování – i když Brumbál ví, že s ničím takovým se nedá počítat. Na to mě zná až moc dobře.

Podívám se na Blacka tak, aby poznal, že mu hodlám dopřát celou paletou požitků, které znám. A že jsem měl dobré učitele, včetně jeho _Pána zla_. Drze mi pohled oplácí, neuhne očima. Co si myslí, že jsem ještě malý? Dávno ne. Pohne se a řetězy zachřestí.

"Děkuji vám za pomoc," kývne Brumbál na nevýrazného, životem utahaného chlápka, který nám Blacka přivedl. "Odcházíme. Můžete mu sundat pouta."

"Ale, ale..." drmolí chlápek. "Bezpečnostní opatření... je dost nebezpečný."

"Nemusíte mít obavy," uklidní ho Brumbál. "Harry je dostatečně zkušený kouzelník, aby si s ním bez problémů poradil."

Přirozeně, že jsem, a už se nemůžu dočkat, až to udělám.

Řetězy z Blackových zápěstí spadnou na zem, trochu se narovná, ulehčilo se mu. Postává si tam skoro spokojeně, jako by si vychutnával nečekanou svobodu – vytočí mě tím. Jak se opovažuje – neví snad, co mu udělám?

Zpocenými prsty pevně sevřu hůlku, mám studené ruce, i když uvnitř hořím. Black se na mě dívá - zase ty zářivé oči v bledé tváři – a nad únavou převládá něco, co si nedokážu vysvětlit. Otázka? Touha?

"Pokoj je připravený, Harry," podává mi Brumbál cosi... starou zrezlou kliku. Vidím, jak se otočí k Blackovi – v jeho očích není ani náznak obvyklé laskavosti, jen zklamání a lhostejnost. "Ty taky," vybídne ho. "Na."

Co když neposlechne? Děsivá a vzrušující myšlenka – rozhodnu se potrestat ho přímo na místě?

"Mimochodem," sdělí mi ještě Brumbál, "je zvěromág. Remus mi to prozradil. Ale neboj se, místnost je zařízená tak, aby se nemohl přeměnit."

V hubené tváři se nic nezmění, takže nevím, jestli to Black proti mně chtěl použít, nebo ne. Jestli mě chtěl napadnout. Sáhnu pro kliku a jeho kostnatá, špinavá ruka se k ní taky natáhne. Nikdo neodmítne poslušnost Brumbálovi – ale stejně je divné vidět, že to dělá úplně dobrovolně. Je připravený podstoupit všechno, co ho čeká... bolest, možná i smrt.

Pak se dotknu železa a v břiše ucítím mírný tlak.

V příští chvíli klečím na všech čtyřech ve velké místnosti. Tady jsem ještě nebyl – vysoký, tmavý strop, podpíraný dřevěnými trámy a francouzská okna, otevřená k zářivě modré obloze.

Modré jako jeho oči...

Black stojí jen pár kroků ode mě. Rychle vyskočím na nohy. Málem mi při přenášení spadly brýle, krám jeden zatracený, zůstaly viset za jeden drátek. Honem si je upravím a v duchu se proklínám. Co jsem to za blba, je to Smrtijed, je nebezpečný, klidně by se o něco mohl pokusit, když jsem tady sám a ještě si dovolím nedávat pozor.

Mohl by, ale nepokusil se o nic. Jen stojí a rozhlíží se.

Tváří se prazvláštně, ztrápeně a přitom uneseně, dívá se na okno, mžourá bolavýma očima, napůl si stíní obličej oškubaným rukávem.

"Světlo," zašeptá chraplavým, hrubým hlasem.

Zní to, jako by nemluvil už spoustu let, a může to tak i být. No, ale není potřeba, aby s tím začínal zrovna teď.

Kostnatými prsty ruky si sevře paži, jako by se snažil sám sebe obejmout, pak se otočí ke mně, přešlápne, odhrne si z obličeje pramen vlasů, takovým nemotorným, skoro bázlivým pohybem – jako by na mě chtěl líp vidět.

"Impacto!" vykřiknu.

Odletí ke zdi, s hlasitým křupnutím do ní narazí hlavou – a když se sesouvá k zemi, má takový překvapený, zmatený výraz, nesnaží se ani zvednout. Z koutku úst mu vytéká pramínek krve, a to mě z nějakého důvodu podráždí jako nic jiného.

Chci vidět jak krvácí, chci slyšet jeho křik. Jako křičeli moji rodiče, když je Voldemort vraždil, jako oni krváceli. No, jestli krváceli vlastně nevím, ale na tom teď houby záleží. Tenhle, tahle zrůda – krvácet bude.

"Vstávej," nařídím.

V mém hlase, i když zlostí skoro nemůžu promluvit, musí být důvod, proč se najednou zatvářil jinak. Obličej se mu křiví námahou, když se snaží sebrat se a postavit se na nohy. Černé vlasy přikrývají bílou tvář jak havraní křídla – oči má tak modré, a v nich něco jako naději. Zase ten tázavý pohled.

"Impacto," křičím zas.

Náraz o zeď je drtivý, zhroutí se a zůstane ležet, pravou paži zkroucenou v nepřirozeném úhlu. Kdoví, třeba si ji zlomil. Z úst se mu vyvalí víc krve než předtím. S obtížemi se postaví, dřív, než vůbec něco řeknu. No není bystrý?

Nenávist mě spaluje, strašlivě toužím mu ublížit. Co si to dovoluje, chovat se, jako by jeho poslušnost, předbíhání mých rozkazů, mohla napravit všechno, co mi udělal, co udělal mým rodičům?

Jak se opovažuje dívat se na mě, jako by mě viděl rád, jako by se nemohl vynadívat...

No, po tomhle možná změní názor.

Rozcupuju jeho tělo, i to, co mu ještě po Mozkomorech zbylo z mysli. Vymažu ten okouzlený výraz z jeho krásného, ztrhaného obličeje. Bude mě prosit o milost – a já to možná zvážím.

Další kouzlo jím mrští o zeď, poprvé vykřikne bolestí, i když se to snaží potlačit. Dýchá těžce, sedí, tiskne temeno hlavy ke zdi a pak pomaličku zvedne ruku a otře si ze rtů krev.

Tiše k němu přistoupím.

"Jak se ti to líbí, zrádče?"

Tělem proběhne mírná křeč, pak na mě upře pohled a jeho oči... co se mnou dělají? Proč se tak cítím, když se do nich podívám? Modré jako obloha, jak klidná hladina jezera...

Zkrvavené rty se chvějí.

"Harry."

"Neříkej mi tak!"

Nakopnu ho. Tvrdá bota dopadne na žebra, tichoučké zapraskání kosti... Zadrhne se mu dech – ták, teď už zmlkne... a co na to já? Líbí se mi – bít ho? Mělo by, po tom, co udělal mým rodičům.

Jeho oči, vodní hladina, utopím se v nich. Modré a rudé, a jeho tvář je bílá a rudá, celá od krve...

"Nerozumíš mi," řekne. "Lituju."

"To bys měl."

Jeho tělo se choulí na podlaze v kupce hadrů – to mu za celých šestnáct let nedali nový mundúr? Ty cáry už na něm málem nedrží, odhalují kostnatá ramena a zmlácený hrudník. Kopnu ho zase, pro změnu do břicha, bezděčně se zkroutí.

"Nenávidím tě," zasyčím.

Nenávist? Je snad ten žíravý pocit, který mě spaluje na prach pouhá zášť? Myslel jsem, že nenávidím Voldemorta a nenáviděl jsem Brumbála, že se mnou manipuluje, a Snapea a Dursleyovy. Ale co cítím k Blackovi...

Jako by z mého života nezbylo víc, než on a já.

"Pamatuju se... když jsi byl malý," říká. "Držel jsem tě na klíně. Tolik jsi vyrostl."

Parchant. Zatracený bastard, myslí si, že ty kecy pro mě něco znamenají? Nic, jen jsem z nich tak rozzuřený, že se začínám dusit.

Drž hubu... Ale krk mám sevřený, nemůžu promluvit.

"Jsem tak rád... že tě vidím, Harry," ozve se zas.

"Crucio," vyjeknu.

Vím, že je to zakázané – vím, že pak budu muset vyplnit asi milion formulářů, vysvětlit, proč jsem cruciatus použil. Ale co by neprominuli _chlapci, který přežil_, spasiteli kouzelnického světa? Právě teď mě zajímá výhradně Black, který sebou hází na podlaze a přes stisknuté zuby mu unikají sípavé zvuky. Jsem šťastný.

Kéž by ho matka s otcem mohli vidět.

Když kouzlo přeruším, zůstane ležet roztažený na podlaze, dlouhé nohy a ruce rozhozené, ještě jím probíhají křeče. S očima zavřenýma vypadá bledý a vyčerpaný, kontrast mezi sinalou pletí a černými šmouhami vousů je výraznější než předtím. Rty má sevřené do tenké linky, jako by se ze všech sil snažil zůstat zticha.

Mám pocit, jako by mi plíce páraly ostré háky, což mi nijak neusnadňuje dýchání. Musím něco udělat, cokoliv, hlavně přestat zírat do jeho tváře, mrtvolné a přesto hypnotizující.

Pak pootevře modré, krví podlité oči, a naše pohledy se setkají.

"Crucio," pronesu dřív, než stačí promluvit.

Tentokrát křičí a já poslouchám, a když přestanu, lapá po dechu, zkroutí se na bok, hubené prsty zatíná do těch hadrů, co má na sobě, jako by mu to mohlo nějak pomoct.

To slovo mi v ústech hořkne, ale opakuju ho znova a znova:

"Crucio. Crucio."

Dělám mu, co už nemůžu udělat Voldemortovi, žádnému z jeho poskoků, kteří mi roky dělali ze života peklo. Dělám mu to za všechny, kdo mě přehlíželi a podváděli. Je v mé moci – můžu mu udělat, co budu chtít. Mučit ho, zmrzačit, zabít ho a nebo si ho nechat... Požehnaný buď zákon, který mi to umožnil.

A nemusím nikdy přestat.

Pomyšlení, že by mu z cruciata mohlo přeskočit, jako se to stalo Nevillovým rodičům, mě zchladí. Skloním hůlku. Black je na kaši; z koutků mu odkapává krvavá pěna, jeho končetiny křečovitě škrábou po podlaze. A pod ním se rozlévá kalužka moči.

Nemůžu se na to dívat. Krk se mi stáhne. Vyšlu rychlé čistící kouzlo a snažím se zapomenout. Nakloním se nad něj – o chvíli později zas otevře oči a já ho chci praštit, nemá se na mě co dívat. Chci se ho dotknout, setřít mu z tváře krev...

Kleknu si k němu na jedno koleno. Vypadá, jako by ho pohled na mne nějak uklidňoval.

"Měl bych tě zabít," povídám.

Polkne; ohryzek se mu pohybuje s námahou – ale pro něj je teď namáhavé všechno, po tolika cruciatech. Pak se usměje. Na rtech má krev, a má krev na ruce, kterou ke mně vztáhne. Prsty se mu chvějí, když se vlhkými konečky dotkne mé tváře.

"Jsi tak... tolik se podobáš svému otci."

Nevím, co se to se mnou děje, jak mě mohl jeho dotek zlomit, ale horkost z celého mého těla se slévá, soustředí se dolů, do slabin. Hubené, horké, svíjející se tělo se pode mnou zazmítá, když ho zalehnu, a zlámané kosti se posunou. Jeho rty jsou slané, horké a vlhké, máčím si jazyk v jeho krvi – ale druhý jazyk mi chuť krve brzo slíže, a místo ní ochutnám něco jiného - _jeho_. Ruce mi zatíná do hábitu, hrubě a neuvěřitelně silně – škube, trhá látku mých šatů. Brýle mi začínají vadit, zahodím je pryč, slyším jak poskočily po podlaze. Hrabu se v Blackových hadrech, snažím se dostat na kůži, rychlej, blíž, hned – a on skučí bolestí, ale nepouští mě.

Nahá prsa má zjizvená, pod špinavou kůží vystupují žebra. Karmínové a černé modřiny jsem mu udělal já osobně. Na bledém těle vynikají tvrdé, hnědé bradavky. Chci se jich dotknout, prsty, pusou – když je promnu, co největší silou, zasykne a prohne se ke mně.

Nevím, proč to chci; je muž, dost starý, aby mohl být můj otec, je špinavý, smrdí, a proboha, zabil mi rodiče – ale nemůžu přestat, nemůžu... Když polyká, krk se mu zadrhává, ohryzek se pohybuje, důlek mezi klíčními kostmi se prohloubí. Křivě se usmívá, myslím, že bych ho mohl praštit přímo do toho culícího se ksichtu – ale neudělám to, najednou vím, že se mi nevysmívá, v očích má něco jiného, něco zmateného a prosícího.

Proč _on_ chce, to si neumím vysvětlit už vůbec. Že by šestnáct let v kriminále? Vyhladověl po lidském doteku, ať už je jakýkoliv? Zvedne boky, aby se mi pohodlněji sundávaly jeho kalhoty. Kyčle má tenké a ostré, trčí kolem propadlého břicha. A tady, přes podbřišek – hladký a tvrdý a dlouhý a vlhký – jeho penis.

Když ho sevřu, nejsem o nic něžnější, než když jsem drtil Blackovy bradavky. Dýchám otevřenou pusou, cením zuby, a on se zase usměje, trochu se mu zadrhne dech. Zmáčknu ho, na prsty mi steče další tekutina. A je to tady – jeho preejakulát, a na mém penisu můj vlastní, roztáhnu mu nohy, hrubě, prsty zarývám do kyčlí. Ale násilí není vůbec potřeba, otevírá se mi dobrovolně, pokrčí kolena. Položím si jeho stehna na klín a vniknu do něj.

Prudce vydechne. Prohne se v zádech, špinavé černé vlasy rozhodí na zem, mezi krvácejícími rty se zalesknou zuby. Křečí stažené prsty zarývá do podlahy.

Je tak úzký, nemůžu tomu uvěřit, jako sevřená pěst – tak horký, tak těsný, tak příjemný – nemůžu se pohnout, ale nemůžu se nehýbat. Tělem mi probíhá bolest a rozkoš. Zasténám hrubým, přiškrceným hlasem, zvrátím hlavu dozadu, a strop mi přijde rozmazaný a vzdálený. Proniknu hlouběj, a on taky zasténá, nakonec jsem uvnitř celý, horkost jeho rekta těsně obepíná celý můj penis. Je to slast a zároveň utrpení, a nenávidím ho za ten pocit, za to, že jsem mu dovolil vzbudit ve mně něco takového. Chci mu plivnout do tváře, ale poloha tomu nepřeje. Cítím, jak mi za nehty proniká krev, když je zarývám do jeho boků.

Je to znásilnění, je to neomluvitelné, ubližuju mu – sice tak nějak jinak, než když jsem mu působil bolest cruciatem, ale nejde snad na prvním místě právě o to, aby trpěl?

Prohne se – a přisune se blíž ke mně.

Pak se mi zatmí před očima. Kloužu dovnitř a ven, surově, ubližuju mu, nedávám ani pozor, abych neublížil sobě. Vyjde vstříc každému mému přírazu – a můj penis je horký a sevřený – a jeho tvrdý a zvlhlý, a když ho popadnu, Black chraptivě zasténá. Koulí hlavou ze strany na stranu, pohled má omámený a skelný, modré duhovky odráží oblohu za otevřenými okny. Zrychlím. Buším do něho a v rytmu tahám za jeho penis. Prudce oddechuje, kroutí se, a mně se ze slabin do celého těla šíří lahodný, příjemný pocit. A pak se udělá a já se taky udělám.

Zůstanu sedět na patách a dívám se na něj. Nohy má roztažené, krvácí, mám zamazaný penis – ale jsem tak unavený, že na to kašlu. Chci se jen sesunout na podlahu, zavřít oči a na nic nemyslet.

Black ke mně vzhlíží a zase se usmívá. Nevím, co to s tím jeho úsměvem je, že uštvaný obličej změní v krásný, že se na něj chci dívat. Směje se na mě, jako by mu působilo potěšení mě sledovat.

"Harry," zaskřehotá zlomeným hlasem.

Neříkej mi tak. Páteř mi vypoví službu, zhroutím se dopředu, na kolena, hlavu sevřu v dlaních. Může to být nebezpečné, vnucuje mi rozum, kde máš hůlku, nespouštěj ho z očí, mohl by zneužít příležitosti...

Pohne se – a záda mi obejme kostnatá, tvrdá paže. To nesmí, neopováží se, je to vrah, je zrádce.

Ale mě nikdy v životě ještě nikdo takhle neobjal – tak těsně, hřejivě, uklidňuje mě už pouhou přítomností. Black mi prsty rozčesává vlasy, znovu a znovu, a šeptá mi tak blízko, skoro až do ucha: "Harry..."

Líbá mě, mé vlasy, něžně a bojácně, a nemělo by mi to být příjemné, ale je.

Přitáhne mě o kousek blíž k sobě, a já si to beze všeho nechám líbit. Silné, hubené paže mě sevřou a drží.

Obloha za oknem přešla do tmavě modré. Na zdech se rozhořely pochodně. Ležím a sleduju mihotání plamenů a hru stínů na stropě.

Hlavu si opírám o prsa Siriuse Blacka, a jeho ruka mě pořád hladí po vlasech. Vnímám pod sebou stejnoměrný pohyb hrudi. Jeho žebra, napadne mě, copak ho nebolí? Ale nestěžuje si.

"Tak moc jsem tvého otce miloval," říká, a já cítím, že při mluvení se mu hrudník pohybuje s větší námahou. "Byl to nejúžasnější člověk, jakého jsem kdy poznal."

Přitisknu rty na jemnou kůži jeho paže, natáhnu jeho pach – teplo, pot, sex a krev.

"Proto jsi ho zabil?"

Ruka mi dál stejnoměrně prohrabuje vlasy.

"Nezabil jsem ho," odpoví. "Radši bych umřel, kdybych ho tím mohl zachránit."

Nevím, jestli mu věřím. Ale jestli ne, kde by se ve mně bral – brala tahle _žárlivost_? Pokud mého otce tak hrozně miloval, proč je teď se mnou? Protože jsem jeho syn? Protože vypadám jako on? Strnu. Asi to poznal, jeho tělo taky trochu ztuhne.

Mluvím nevzrušeně, jako o počasí, a jsem na svou sebekontrolu hrdý.

"Tak teda nezabil. Zradil."

"Nezradil jsem ho. Pettigrew to udělal. My... vyměnili jsme se."

Pettigrew... čtvrtý kamarád. Ten, co ho Black zabil.

"Toho jsi zavraždil."

"To jsem neudělal. On to na mě hodil."

"Nevěřím ti."

"To ani nečekám. Možná... jednou uvěříš."

Tohle je ta jeho naděje? Že se nebude muset vrátit do Azkabanu? Že ho ušetřím?

Přitiskne rty na mé temeno, nakloním hlavu a políbím ho na ústa, zavrčí, když mu hrubě přitlačím na žebra. Jeho rty jsou měkké a vychází mi vstříc, a já je líbám, jako bych z nich chtěl dostat všechnu krev. Když ho líbám, ani moc nesejde na tom, jestli mluví pravdu, šestnáct let nevinně seděl a ten, co zradil mé rodiče, si beztrestně běhá na svobodě.

Pokud lže, líbám člověka, který zavinil smrt celé mé rodiny a rád a věrně sloužil Voldemortovi.

"Čekal jsem na tebe šestnáct let," povídá. "Věděl jsem, že tě uvidím. Věděl jsem, že mě přijdeš potrestat. Pomohlo mi to zůstat při smyslech."

Koutky očí mi nějak zvlhnou, a když mi přejede hrubými palci po řasách, jsem rád. Já nefňukám – a už vůbec ne před ním. Nikdy.

"Jsi všechno, co mám, Harry," řekne. "Nechci tě ztratit."

Dlaní se dotýká mých rtů – a já se do ní zakousnu, až do krve a on neucukne. Dál mě objímá a já zatínám zuby ještě hlouběji.

"Jsi překrásný," říká.

A taky mi zas stojí, zase ho chci, rozhodně bych umřel, kdybych ho nemohl mít – ale vím, že mi to dovolí, že to chce stejně jako já. Rychle si kouzlem očistím penis od krve, semene a toho ostatního sajrajtu.

Nevzdám se ho. Brumbál tvrdil, že si s ním můžu dělat co chci, že si ho můžu nechat. Zůstane se mnou. Budu ho lámat a uzdravovat, jak se mi bude chtít. Neopustí mě, jako moji rodiče.

"Jaký jsi vlastně zvěromág?" zeptám se.

"Pes," odpoví.

Zabořím prsty do černých vlasů, pevně ho přidržím, když skloní hlavu do mého rozkroku.

"A chtěl bys být můj?" řeknu tiše a na penisu ucítím závan vzduchu, když odpoví:

"Ano."

**KONEC**


End file.
